I promise
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: What happen after the Care Bears left Christy, DarkHeart and the twins that summer?


That night , at the camp fire I felt a little uneasy being surrounded by people that were now my friends instead of enemies. They didn't do anything wrong. It was I that brought it upon myself. To my right sat a beautiful brunette that saw something in me that no one else ever did… and to my left sat two twins full of happiness and friendship just waiting to be released on whoever came in range. Then there was …. Me. A guilty loser blessed by these wonderful people. I didn't deserve any of this.. This "friendship." 

All I can think about was how horrible I'd been to the Care Bears… how selfish and mean I had been to Christy. I changed most of these campers into hateful little spites. I..for christs sake… almost killed the one true thing in this life that's worth living for! Christy. 

But none of that mattered to them. They openly and willingly took me into their friendship despite all those rotten things I did… Why can't I let it go just as easily as they have? How come I just can't accept the fact that I was wrong and now everything is a happily ever after ending? 

Since I've been here I've realized that this place is really pretty cool. I talked to a few of the camp counselors and asked what could be done to make me a part of the group for the campers that return next summer. With my athletic abilities, they've decided to make me head of the Fitness department here. 

This place just holds something special and I can't really put my finger on it. I've been searching for the answer ever since the day the Care Bears left. It just feels right for me to be here. I want to do something good for people… and I guess it's for myself too. A self healing process I guess? 

Tomorrow is the last day here at camp before we're all suppose to return home. I'm not sure how I want to leave things with Christy. She's been such a great help to me, and a wonderful friend too. But, what have I given her in return? Pain, suffering, drama and doubt about who she is. Now I find myself nervous when talking to her. A complete fool and really shy. I can't get the stupid guilt out of my head and this aching pain I feel in my heart when she smiles at me. How am I suppose to react to such a precious

Girl?! I like her so much but I know that I shouldn't. What could I offer her? Nothing. 

And so…. I sit here by the lake rambling on and on in my head about everything. Every little detail of my life and how I don't deserve to be here. I know I shouldn't be dwelling on it.. But I am. 

~*~*~*~

Christy: Brian? 

Brian: *quickly gathers to his feet * C-Christy. 

Christy: * rubs her arms from a light chill* You silly, what are you doing out here? It's so late. * smiles softly* 

Brian: I… I can't sleep. * rubs the back of his neck* 

Christy: Me neither, so I thought I'd knock on your cabin to see if you were awake or somthin' .. But * grins* it turns out you weren't there. 

Brian: Yea, I needed to get out and just… think for a while. * looks away*

Christy: Oh! I'm sorry then. I'll just leave you to your thinking.. I should probably go on back anyway.

Brian: * Jolts up his head* No! Please.. I mean, please stay. You don't have to leave.. I mean, I don't want you to leave.. But If you want to go you can. I don't want you to think that you have to stay… *rambling* 

Christy: *Reaches out for Brian's arm* Brian! It's okay.. * smiles* You don't have to say all that. 

Brian: Sorry..

Christy: I want to stay. *smiles up at him* 

Brian:…….. *face turns a light shade of pink* ….. Okay.

Christy: *plops down on the grassy hill.* You gonna sit down?   


Brian: *silently sits down beside Christy* Yea. 

*The two of them sat there staring out to the lake for a while without saying a word. Brian knew he had to do something… he had to say something to her… it was just too perfect of a moment to slip by. They were finally alone … *

Brian: Hey..Christy? * in a nervous voice* 

Christy: *turns to look over at Brian * Yeah? 

Brian: I…. I don't know why you want to be my friend. 

* drawls his knees up close to his chest, feeling stupid for saying it.* 

Christy: * Blinks a few times* What? …. I.. * pulls on a few strands of grass* I want to be friends with you because I like you. 

Brian: But… Why… Why me Christy? I've done nothing but be a pain to you. 

Christy : No- that's not true… *stumbles for words but feels the tears welling up in her eyes* Do… you mean you don't want me to be your… friend? 

Brian: *looks over at Christy.* N-no! That's not what I meant.. * realizes her expression is on the verge of crying* No… Oh-no don't cry.. 

Christy: …… 

Brian: *moves from his position and places his hands on her shoulders* That is not at all what I meant Christy…

Christy: Then.. What is it that you mean? * reaches up to wipe her eyes before the tears fell* 

Brian: Oh…god, I don't know how to tell you…. * searches for the answer with his shifting eyes.* 

I… I care about you more than anything in this world Christy. There is no one else that I feel this way about. You are the one true person in this world that was able to change me from what I was to what I am now! Not those Bears…they didn't do this to me… No. They didn't do this… It was all you. It was the power inside your heart that gave me the power in my own to change. 

Christy: ……………..*stares into Brian's deep pools as he confesses*

Brian: I was always alone! I always got teased.. Picked on, hurt , bruised and crushed… but you saw something inside of me that I had forgotten about for many years…. It's all coming back to me but , my life has been clouded with such angry thoughts and horrible lies that it makes me feel unworthy of having you as my friend. 

There are feelings inside this heart of mine for you… Feelings of regret, sadness, tenderness, caring… but most of all.. The feeling I have in here for you is…. Love. 

Christy: * eyes open wider* 

Brian: * tightens his grip a little on her bony shoulders* I love you Christy. I feel so much when I'm around you. I want to be a better person and make things right…. I want to be worthy of being your friend and worthy of loving you…. I want you to see that I can be that kind of person…. Please tell me that you don't see me as that person yet.. Tell me that I have to work harder to be apart of your life.. I can't just accept this so easily as being your friend. 

Christy: Brian… Stop! 

Brian: * still holding her… searching her eyes as he gasps for air* 

Christy: * slowly wraps her arms around his thin waist and drawls him in to fill the space between. * But I do see you as that person… and even more so now that you've just said everything…. 

Brian: ….. Bu- 

Christy: * nervously stands on her tipy toes to reach Brian's chilled lips with her warm soft petals of pleasure.* 

Brian: * his eyes flutter shut as he gently receives the kiss from his forgiver.. his hope.. his Love. Brian places his hand on the base of her neck to hold her head in place as they exchanged kisses for a while… His other hand wrapped around her tiny waist to be pressed against his cool body. He then parted from the kiss.* 

Never let me go Christy… 

Christy: Only if you promise to never let me go…. 

Brian: I promise… 


End file.
